


THE HAT

by xlostloonax



Series: IRON ANGEL [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kid Fic, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlostloonax/pseuds/xlostloonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Castiel a un nouveau bonnet et où Lucifer en profite pour jouer à son jeu préféré</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE HAT

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : The Hat  
> Pairings : aucuns  
> Personnages : castiel, jimmy, meg, michael, lucifer, gabriel  
> Word count : ~ 2546  
> Rating : PG-13,  
> Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage de supernatural à mon grand regret. J'aime juste jouer avec eux et leur émotions cruellement ( bah, comme dans la série en fait. )  
> Genre : human! au, kid!fic  
> Warnings : lucifer XD maltraitance de bonnet  
> Résumé : Où castiel a un nouveau bonnet et où lucifer en profiter pour jouer à son jeu préféré.  
> Notes : One shot situé dans l 'IRON ANGEL!verse.

Jimmy rentrait chez lui après une après-midi passée chez Amélia et son frère Richard Roman. Jimmy trainait avec Richard et sa bande surtout à cause d'Amélia qui était une fille douce et gentille dont le sourire le rendait inexplicablement heureux ( et parfois un peu stupide ). Il n'appréciait pas trop Richard et certains de ses amis comme Hector ou Virgil mais il essayait de faire abstraction de certains de leurs mauvais cotés en pensant à Amélia et au fait que Michael apprécie qu'il soit inclut dans son petit cercle privé, il était en affaires avec la famille Roman et la tenait en haute estime. Néanmoins, c'est avec mauvaise humeur que Jimmy passa la porte d'entrée et balança ses chaussures dans le couloir pour les échanger contre ses pantoufles. Richard l'avait harcelé avec des questions sur Castiel tout l'après-midi.

Il inhala une grosse bouffée d'air pour essayer de calmer son agacement. Il contempla immobile, le vestibule du manoir Novak, immense, pavé de marbre, orné comme le reste de la maison d'antiquités hors de prix et pourtant inaccueillant et froid.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine traversant un dédale d'imposantes pièces vides et sans vie. La cuisine, elle aussi était vide. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure. Tous ses frères mis à part Luc était au travail. Castiel était encore fourré chez Bobby Singer avec les Winchesters. Il ouvrit le frigo, se servit un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit tout seul à l'immense table.

Il entendit soudain de la musique provenir d'un endroit éloigné de la maison. Suivant l'origine du son, il arriva devant la buanderie, ayant besoin à tout prix d'avoir un contact avec n'importe qui même si il s'agissait du jardinier ou d'un autre employé de maison. Il entrebâilla doucement la porte. La musique venait d'un petit poste de radio d'où sortait un son étouffé. Meg était installée devant la table à repasser amidonnant avec soin une chemise sans doute celle de Michael. Elle hochait occasionnellement la tête et affichait un petit sourire amusé ce qui fit comprendre à Jimmy qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un.

Ouvrant un peu plus la porte, il reconnu Castiel, couché sur le sol, écrivant sur un des papiers dont il était entouré. Il parlait de sa petite voix enrouée sans interruption et sans lever la tête. Mais Jimmy n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait ( à une employée en plus pour l'amour du ciel ! ), trop absorbé par la nouvelle excentricité de son frère. Une ridicule bonnet en laine représentant une tête de singe, agrémentée d'un énorme pompon rouge et deux oreillettes se terminant par de longues tresses en laine rouge elles aussi.

Voyant que Meg ne répondait pas à une de ses questions, Castiel avait tourné la tête pour constater que son attention s'était dirigée vers l'entrée de la pièce et reconnu alors Jimmy, le dévisageant avec une expression dubitative.

\- Salut Jimmy, dit Castiel sortant son frère de son inertie.

\- Castiel ! répondit Jimmy avec dépit, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Castiel pencha la tête caractéristiquement vers le coté.

\- Mes devoirs ?

\- Tes devoirs ? Ici ? Avec, il regarda rapidement Meg avec un peu de dédain, et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il pointa du doigt le bonnet.

\- Mr Singer, nous a emmené Dean, Sam et moi au marché, Sam a eu une girafe, répondit Castiel avec enthousiasme, il semblait fier de lui !

Jimmy allait pointer le ridicule de ce bonnet quand Michael déboula dans la pièce.

\- Meg, j'ai besoin de mon costume immédiatement !

Il semblait pressé et d'assez mauvaise humeur et remarqua tout de suite Castiel et Jimmy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Les jumeaux restèrent muets. Michael arracha presque des mains de Meg l'étui en plastique contenant le costume.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, son attention s'attarda sur Castiel, Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Retire-moi tout de suite ce chapeau ridicule de la tête !

Oh, Jimmy l'avait vu venir. Castiel restait la tête baissée sans rien dire. Le gros pompon rouge étant la seule chose visible.

\- Castiel ! commanda Michael impatient, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. C'était quelqu'un de très occupé.

\- Non, dit la petite voix rauque de Castiel.

\- Bien, dit Michael se préparant à repartir, puis il s'arrêta réalisant la réponse de son cadet. Quoi ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ? Castiel ?

\- J'ai dit non, Michael.

Il releva lentement la tête, ses yeux étaient pleins de défi. Jimmy, incrédule, regardait la scène la bouche grande ouverte. Castiel essaya de maintenir la confrontation visuelle le plus longtemps possible mais il fut vite vaincu par l'autorité et la puissance du regard de son ainé et dû vite se contraindre à baisser les yeux.

\- Castiel Emmanuel Novak, donne-moi ce chapeau immédiatement, dit Michael, sa voix était ferme et sans appel.

Castiel s'exécuta mais lentement et sans relever la tête. Il tendit son précieux bonnet à Michael qui lui retira des mains d'un mouvement brusque tant il était exaspéré.

\- Maintenant va dans ta chambre, tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour avoir osé me répondre.

Michael pointa du doigt la porte et Castiel marcha lentement, la tête basse jusqu'à la sortie. Il ne retourna qu'une seule fois la tête vers Michael, les yeux toujours défiants bien qu'ils avaient un peu perdu de leur résolution. Il avait une petite moue mécontente sur la face qui avait sans doute pour but de le faire paraitre menaçant mais qui malheureusement pour lui ne réussissait qu'à le rendre plus mignon. Jimmy observa sa silhouette disparaitre avec fascination.

\- Jimmy, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? dit Michael sortant Jimmy de sa transe.

Il ne se fit pas prier et couru presque hors de la buanderie. Il aperçut Castiel au loin, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, se rendre dans leur chambre d'un pas robotique.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait osé répondre à Michael. Tout ça pour un stupide chapeau ! Ne voulant pas rejoindre son frère dans leur chambre, il aurait eut l'impression de partager sa punition et ça n'aurait pas été juste pour lui, il se rabattit vers le petit salon. Une des seules pièces qui contenait une télévision. Malheureusement, Michael leur permettait rarement de la regarder et il s'assit en soupirant sur le somptueux divan en cuir devant l'écran éteint.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Luc s'était installé à coté lui et était entrain de l'observer. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Jimmy en fut un peu agacé, surtout qu'il se contentait de le fixer un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demanda Jimmy après un moment.

Les yeux bleus glacés de Lucifer se durcirent et Jimmy sentit des frissons dans tout le corps.

\- Surveille le ton que tu emploies avec moi, Jimmy-boy.

Jimmy déglutit.

\- Hm, pardon, dit-il faiblement.

Le visage de Lucifer se radoucit.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être entrain de sourire plutôt que de faire la gueule ?

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Jimmy. Il eut l'irrésistible envie de pencher sa tête sur le coté. Lucifer se rapprocha de son petit frère.

\- Parce que le petit chouchou Castiel a été puni par le grand Michael ? Ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ?

Jimmy resta silencieux et baissa la tête jouant nerveusement avec ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- Ou alors, continua Luc, tu es jaloux parce que le petit Cassie a eut le cran de répondre à Michael, alors que toi….

Jimmy tenta de répondre mais seulement des marmonnements incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche. Lucifer souriait toujours. Il furent interrompus par l'arrivée en trombe de Gabriel.

\- CHHHHEEEEERRRRIIIIEEEE ! JE SUIS RENTREEEEEEE! cria-t'il les bras ouverts, attaché caisse dans une de ses mains. Il baissa rapidement les bras voyant Lucifer et Jimmy sur le divan et l'air confus de ce dernier.

\- Argh, quel public, il grimaça en s'avança du fauteuil proche du divan, qu'est-ce que tu as encore raconté à ce pauvre Jimbo ?

\- Rien que la vérité, répondit Lucifer, comme tou…

\- STOP ! l'arrêta Gabriel avançant la main, il faut d'abord que j'enlève mon déguisement.

Il mima une expression de souffrance et s'extirpa de sa veste et de son costume comme s'ils étaient empoisonnés. Il s'essuya le front avec exagération et s'affala sur le fauteuil, c'est bon tu peux continuer.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel. Jimmy était un peu rassuré par la présence de Gabriel mais il envisageait de s'enfuir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

\- Petit Cassie a répondu à Michael et est puni, dit Lucifer avec un sourire apparemment satisfait et un peu fier.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? dit Gabriel, puis après un temps il ajouta, je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai été puni par Michael, pff, il sourit apparemment nostalgique.

Jimmy n'arrivait pas à croire que Gabriel parle aussi légèrement du fait que Castiel ait été puni. Que ce se soit lui ou Lucifer, ils en semblaient même assez contents voir fiers. Encore une fois Castiel prenait toute l'attention alors que lui essayait de toujours faire pour le mieux et voilà le résultat. N'en pouvant plus, il se fit le plus discret possible afin de disparaitre de la pièce sans se faire remarquer mais apparemment ça ne semblait pas être un problème, tout le monde se fichait de ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit vaguement en s'éloignant à petits pas la conversation continuer.

\- Pour ton information Gabriel, ça a sans doute été une des seules fois où j'ai été d'accord avec Michael.

\- C'était pas ma faute ! Comment je pouvais savoir que des feux d'artifices pouvaient s'enflammer aussi vite.

 _Incroyable_ , se dit Jimmy. Les paroles de Lucifer résonnèrent pourtant en boucle dans sa tête pendant le reste de la journée.  
  


***************************************

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Michael était entrain de travailler dans le bureau de leur père. C'était réconfortant pour lui d'être là et cela lui permettrait de ne jamais oublier ses devoirs envers sa famille et pourquoi il devait faire tant de sacrifices. Il était fatigué et avait eu une longue journée au travail. Il ne fut donc pas ravi de voir arriver Lucifer dans la pièce.

\- Je suis occupé Luc, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, dit-il tout en continuant à ranger ses papiers et sans lever la tête.

\- Pourquoi, voudrais-je me disputer ?

Michael leva la tête, visiblement perplexe. Lucifer posa ses deux mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je voulais juste discuter.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Lucifer.

\- Hmmmmm

Peu affecté par les demandes de son frère, il croisa les jambes et s'installa plus confortablement sur le siège qui était en face du bureau de Michael. Il se servit un verre de whisky sur la petite table posée à proximité et le pointa nonchalamment à ses lèvres. Michael continuait son travail tout en essayant de l'ignorer.

\- Alors comme ça on a puni le petit Cassie ?

\- Il avait été insolent envers moi.

\- Hmmmmm….

\- Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à redire ?

\- Oui…et Non…..Juste, il est têtu notre petit Castiel. En fait, c'est sans doute le plus têtu de nous tous et c'est peu dire. Mais c'est normal, il a réussi a tromper la mort après tout. Puis le punir pour t'avoir répondu, je veux bien mais tu aurais pu lui laisser son stupide bonnet.

\- Il était ridicule et inapproprié, dit Michael toujours à ses papiers mais il écrivait plus vite et semblait de plus en plus agacé.

\- Tu sais, Castiel est guéri mais on sait tous et lui le premier qu'il peut rechuter. Lucifer regardait dans le vide maintenant, le verre dans sa main suspendu dans l'air. Michael s'arrêta d'écrire. Il mérite de faire ce qu'il lui plait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu parles, tu parles ! Si tu es si concerné peut-être devrais tu t'impliquer un peu plus ! Que ce soit pour la famille ou les affaires ! répondit Michael en balançant ses poings avec force sur la table. Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité frangin, par ailleurs, je ne pense pas avoir ton balais dans…Je veux dire ton autorité naturelle. Puis ce serait inutile. Regarde le pauvre Jimmy, il te mangerait dans la main et quelle récompense a-t-il ? L'ignorance ? Oh, mais attends, il posa sa main sur menton, est-ce que ça ne te rappellerais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

\- LUCIFER ! Sors de mon bureau immédiatement ! hurla Michael avec rage.

Lucifer sortit de la pièce en faisant une sorte de révérence, il avait accompli son but et disparu en souriant. Michael balança par terre tout se qui se trouvait sur son bureau d'un geste de la main. Il resta ensuite les mains posées sur la surface vide essayant de se calmer.

Lucifer déambulait maintenant de bonne humeur dans les couloirs sombres du manoir.

\- Meg! dit-il apercevant la jeune femme.

\- Mr. Novak.

\- L'as-tu ?

\- Oui, Mr. Novak, elle lui tendit le bonnet que Michael avait auparavant jeté dans la poubelle de la buanderie.

\- Bien, il regarda le morceau de tissu avec perplexité.

\- Le pauvre petit Clare..Je veux dire, Mr. Castiel semblait vraiment content, il m'a parlé de cette chose pendant plus de….

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commentaires, coupa sèchement Lucifer, tu peux retourner à ton travail.

\- Oui, Mr. Novak et elle disparu à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Lucifer pénétra tout doucement dans la chambre de Castiel et de Jimmy. Il observa l'ensemble de la pièce et s'approcha du lit de Jimmy.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, lui dit-il doucement avant de se déplacer vers le lit de Castiel.

La lune et les néons de l'extérieur était la seule lumière parvenant par les fenêtres. Lucifer remarqua un petit objet scintiller près du lit de son petit frère. C'était une sorte de petit ange en fer. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'étudia un moment, curieux. Puis il le reposa et regarda le lit de Castiel. Il fut surpris de constater que sa tête ne dépassait pas de l'oreiller. En fait, il semblait être emmitouflé dans un fort de couverture. Il posa son doigt sur la forme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il est encore vivant là-dessous ? dit-il juste assez fort pour que Jimmy l'entende.

\- Il fait toujours ça, lui répondit Jimmy. _Quand il pleure_ , il rajouta mentalement.

\- Hmmmm, dit juste Lucifer. Il posa le bonnet sous l'oreiller de Castiel, dors maintenant Jimmy, il est tard, dit-il avec affection avant de disparaitre de la chambre sans un bruit.

 

*********************************************

 

Cette nuit là, Michael eut un sommeil agité. Il rêvait qu'il se disputait avec Lucifer. Mais après un moment de leur joute verbale habituelle, le visage de Lucifer se transforma en un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bleus perçants, comme ceux de Lucifer, comme ceux de Père. Castiel.

Jimmy, lui, essayait d'attraper son jumeau. Il le poursuivait mais à chaque fois qu'il allait l'atteindre Castiel s'envolait à un point opposé grâce à ses petites ailes noires et Jimmy courrait après lui essoufflé sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper.

Castiel qui s'était endormi épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré, était avec Dean et Sam sur un petit ponton devant un lac. Dean lui montrait comment pêcher, c'était si calme. Il était content.

Gabriel rêvait comme pratiquement tous les soirs qu'il était à Las Vegas entrain de faire son numéro de magie extraordinaire. Il avait comme d'habitude beaucoup de succès et une « généreuse » assistante. Au premiers rang parmi la foule l'acclamant, Jimmy et Castiel l'applaudissaient à tout rompre.

Lucifer ne dormait pratiquement jamais.

Raphael ne rêvait pas.


End file.
